Alpha Lupi
http://alphalupi.bungie.net/Alpha Lupi is the Alternate Reality Game released by Bungie prior to the public announcement of Destiny. Over the course of seven days, a forum account called "Alpha Lupi" run by Bungie released several images and web pages to be decoded by the community. Alpha Lupi is likely named after the star of the same name. Transcriptions Instructions Our sky is filled with unseen signals. Radio-frequency emissions pulse and flit and dance all around us. Yet even a singing patch of sky can be observed, and transformed into a range of frequencies. Can you hear it? No, not yet. It has not yet arrived. But together we can receive its call. Imagine combining the observations of thousands across the globe on an object meandering through the heavens. The resulting array would be quite large. Quite powerful. This is your task. Alone it will not be enough. Coordination and timing is needed. Observations must be made simultaneously. Your window will be small. Five minutes at most. But windows may be reopened. And the distance between observer pairs will be key. There will always be limitations in clarity, so the results must be archived for study. Highly technical observers may be required. Detailed frequency analysis is recommended. Everything that belongs to us will be ours, but only if we create the capacity to receive it. Think not of locations, but the spacings between, as seen from each target. While one hemisphere provides a strong center, the other must heed the call in order to bring light to the unknown. Jour 7 - Lundi Les meilleures voix ––– celles qui comptent vraiment ––– ne s'autorisent jamais à se faire entendre. Cette leçon mérite d'être apprise et réapprise. Pour toujours. Votre voix circule comme un chuchotement, un murmure et se rue dans des vents plus forts. Seules quelques personnes de confiance peuvent absorber ce qui est nécessaire. Sages, pleines de ruse, parfaites, vos instructions tombent, ne laissant rien d'autre que la rime douce-amère de l'illumination. Le chemin est tracé. Votre voix est libérée. Sauf que maintenant elle est partie ... Et peut-être qu'elle n'a jamais existé. The best voices voices–––voices that truly matter–––never '' allow themselves be heard. This lesson is worth learning again and again. ''Forever. Your voice moves as whispers, murmurs and urges inside larger winds. Only the trusted few can absorb what is necessary. Wise and sly and perfect, your instructions drop, leaving nothing but the hard sweet rime of enlightenment. The path is set. Your voice is unleashed. Except now it is gone... And maybe it never was. Jour 6 - Mardi Life waits inside this world's bones. Your voice flows across the red rock and through the dead valleys, speaking in code and goads. Ancient volcanoes swell, exploding at their peaks and '' splitting wide along their shoulders. Ash clouds blacken the starved air. A fossil ocean of ice softens and collapses; geysers erupt, tall as mountains, throwing up steam and clouds. ''Every moment matters. And from a great distance, in the midst of a thousand careful disasters, you watch the transformation with your own eyes. The rose has blossomed. Jour 5 - Mercredi One face is blistered, the other plunged into a brutal chill. Is this how it's always been? You remember hot oceans, nourishing atmosphere. But something transpired, kicked what was wet and fertile into space, stealing away everything of value. Or perhaps what thrived here for a day or for ten million years decided to leave, peeling, its wet organics of the bones. A name offers itself, and another, and a thousand more. The answer feels like the iron heart of a collapsed star, and you realize the union between the past and the future is '''now'.'' Jour 4 - Jeudi Even the largest body lets itself be pushed where it needs to be, seduced into nice, warm loving orbits. Persistence is the key. Seafloors transform and then yank themselves skyward, shattering the icy crust as new worlds awaken inside the swirling depths. You build homes of ocean laid over stone; giant and tiny, surrounding this half-born sun ripped by storms and supersonic wind. You deliver your last orders to an army that needs nothing '' anymore–––not instruction, courage or even prayers–––and then you hide again. ''In ecstasy they search for you, finding nothing but dense quiet dropping from the stars. Jour 3 - Vendredi You see history hidden between the barren rocks and within '' the high acid clouds. You see ruin emerging from where it has always been, ready to claim its birthright. ''Sunlight is starved. The fierceness is chilled and thinned, '' made sweet again. A new ocean emerges, thick and salty and hot, from springs and geysers that drench the dead ground. ''You wonder: will this world's second birth be its finest? You draw deep inside, seeking direction, truth... But all you have are the riddles of your own intentions. Jour 2 - Samedi You have been pushed to this place, for a reason. A cold giant shows its night face to you. Distant moons slide past; icy little comets enslaved by a splendid master. The lightning bolts and high clouds are swept away, and then '' you burrow into a sea of liquid hydrogen that boils out of the long gash. ''You put yourself on the prefect trajectory, and for a '' fraction of an instant you allow yourself the luxury of confidence. Eyes that never close gaze everywhere and at everything. You see them in their hiding places. ''And they can see you, too Jour 1 - Dimanche The blaze sits inside a nest of little worlds, still too '' distant to share its heat but plainly staring out at you. A face emerges, drawn from plasmas and radiation... ''There must be meanings in its roar. You listen hard and carefully, and sometimes a lucid melody '' seems to rise out of random noise, pulling your mind into moments where it seems possible that answers are about to be revealed. Joy builds, and the first hope in ages transforms you. ''It seems important, even critical, to tell every star from here to the black between the galaxies that your are strong again. Les Figures géomantiquesLa géomancie est une technique de divination fondée sur l'analyse de figures composées par la combinaison de quatre points simples ou doubles. Théories et faits marquants * Deux figures géomantiques ne sont pas utilisées : Cauda draconis (la Queue du dragon) et Caput draconis (la Tête du dragon). Références Catégorie:ARG